


Over the Children's Heads

by UnderSnowVixen



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, M/M, little bit of pining but neither of them do anything about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSnowVixen/pseuds/UnderSnowVixen
Summary: Phoenix comes to visit London, and sees an old friend while he's there.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Over the Children's Heads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pensysto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pensysto/gifts).



It started, as it always does, with a letter received.

_ Layton -  _

_ How have you been? Can you imagine it’s almost been two years since we met? I’m going to be in London in a few months - I need to get out of the country for a while, and I figure London is a good a place as any, especially since I know people there. Well I say people but really I just know you. I’m sure I’ll meet plenty of people in my time here though! _

_ A lot has gone down since we last saw each other. I’ve adopted a daughter, for one, and I think she’ll get on well with Luke despite their age difference. I’m absolutely certain she’d love to meet you, too. We could meet up if you’re free? No pressure, I realize this is a bit sudden, but we’ll be in London for a while anyway. I’ll send you a letter from where we’re staying when we arrive. _

_ Looking forward to hearing from you, _

_ Phoenix Wright _

Luke walked in while Layton was reading the letter. “Good morning Professor! Say, what’s that?”

Layton turned to his apprentice with a smile. “Good morning, Luke. It’s a letter from our mutual friend Phoenix Wright. You remember when we met, yes?”

Luke nodded. “Oh yes, from our time in Labrynthia! I didn’t know you kept in touch!”

“But of course, my boy! A gentleman should keep up with their long-distance relations.”

“What is the letter about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not at all,” said Layton, “Our Mr. Wright is coming to London soon. Though he was vague about why...”

“Oh! Do you think he’ll come visit?” Luke asked.

“Yes, he said he would like to. Apparently, he has adopted a daughter, and she will be coming with as well,” Layton said. Then he stood and looked directly at Luke. “Luke,” he began, “I’d like to ask for you and Flora to stay with his young daughter when they arrive. From what I can tell, Mr. Wright is running from something. You know what happened the last time we met - who knows what could happen this time.” Layton didn't think anything would actually happen, he just wanted time with Wright to himself.

“You can count on me, Professor!”

  
  


“What are you doing, Daddy?” Trucy asked as she entered the room.

Nick turned to face his daughter. “I’m writing a letter to a friend of mine. He lives here, so I thought I would let him know where we are if he wants to meet up.”

Trucy hummed. “Why are you writing a letter? Does he not have a phone?”

“He’s a little old fashioned. I guess it might come with being an archeologist.”

“Does he know about magic?” Trucy asked brightly.

“Probably, but that’s not his specialty. He knows about old artifacts, mostly. And puzzles.” Nick shivered. “I will never understand England’s obsession with puzzles. It feels like everyone you talk to here has one to share.”

Trucy pouted. “I don’t know any good puzzles...”

“You’re nine,” Nick pointed out, “People won’t expect you to know any. We can ask my friend when we meet up with him later.”

  
  


Layton received the letter from Wright a few days later, inviting Layton and Luke to a café fairly close to Layton’s office. He opened the letter while Luke and Flora were over for tea, so of course they invited Flora along as well. The trio arrives a few minutes early and claims a table.

While they were waiting for Wright and his daughter, Luke asked, “Do you think Maya will be there too, Professor?”

“Mr. Wright didn’t mention her in his letter, so I assume she is not with them,” Layton responded.

“That’s too bad, she was nice. I bet you would have gotten along well with her, Flora.”

Flora smiled. “Oh?”

“Yeah! She really reminded me of you sometimes.” Luke grinned back.

Since he was the one facing the door, Layton was the first to notice Wright enter the café, daughter in tow. “There’s Mr. Wright now,” he said, “Luke, could you bring him to our table?”

Luke nodded sharply. “Of course!”

  
  


“Mr. Wright!”

Nick looked up to see Luke waving walking his way. “Oh, hey Luke! How’s it going?”

“I’m doing swell, Mr. Wright!” Luke beamed at him. “Do you want to come take a seat? I can show you to our table.”

“Yes, please, I’m starved,” Nick said. He knew getting Luke to call him Nick or even Phoenix was a lost cause. “Come on, Trucy, let’s go meet up with my friends.”

They made their way to the table. Nick saw Layton chatting with a young girl. 

“Hey, Layton, who’s this? Do you have a daughter now too?” Nick asked, half joking. Trucy made a little  _ huh _ noise from beside him.

“Ha ha ha! No, no,” Layton laughed, “This is Flora. We met a few years ago while Luke and I were working on a mystery in her hometown.”

“A mystery?” Trucy asked.

Layton looked at her pleasantly. “You must be the young Miss Wright! A pleasure to meet you, I’m Professor Layton. Flora, this is Mr. Phoenix Wright and his daughter.”

“Hi!” chirped Trucy, “I like your hat! I’m Trucy Wright!”

“Hello, Trucy!” Luke responded with the same energy, “I’m Luke Triton!” Flora gave a much more subdued hello.

“Now,” said Nick, “Let’s eat!”

“We still haven’t ordered yet, Daddy!”

“Well we should order then!”

  
  


After their meal, the kids ask to split off. Trucy had never seen London before and the older two wanted to show her the sights. The adults agreed on the condition that they stay together and within 5 blocks of a bus line. Nick also asked Trucy to call him if something happened, since London, or at least Layton and company, didn’t appear to believe in phones. 

With the kids out of their hair, they could take their time catching up. Though Nick didn’t say much for his part. He collapsed into Layton’s couch with a sigh the moment they got to Layton’s flat.

“I’ve been disbarred,” he said flatly.

Layton turned from his desk to face him. “What?”

“Layton, I’m tired and don’t want to rehash the same story I’ve been telling everyone in my life.”

Layton nodded. “That’s fine. You are entitled to your privacy, after all.”

“You’re so nice... This is why I decided London was a good idea.”

“Surely I couldn’t be the only reason, Wright?”

“Oh, don’t call me Wright. Call me Nick, please.”

“Then you can call me Hershel.”

“Alright. And to be honest... you were most of the reason I chose London. It’s not like I know anyone else here.”

“Oh,” Hershel said lightly. 

“Yeah. You could tell me about when you met Flora? Or something else, I don’t mind. I just like listening to you talk.”

Hershel smiled. “Yes, I think I could do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> later  
> trucy: ok so daddy your friend definitely has a secret daughter or possibly son  
> phoenix: what.
> 
> luke + flora: yeah so mr. wright was disbarred bc he was supplied falsified evidence while defending his adopted child’s father and now that man is on the run. also they’re magicians.  
> layton: i see.
> 
> ok this is a little wobbly and its short but its good. im fond of it. i hope you enjoyed it too!! happy yule :)


End file.
